In The Closet A GinnyFilch
by Draco-Malfoy-Severus-Luva
Summary: On the night of a ball, Ginny decides to have a little fun with her boyfriend in the Room of Requirement...Unfortunately, things aren't as they appear to be, Ginny's in for a BIG surprise...


Chapter 1: In the closet  
  
A/N: I'm writing this mostly to tick off my friend shock a lot (on my favs list), because Draco/Ginny SUCKS! But of course, that's just my opinion.Aside from this, I rather dislike Ginny, so I wanted to write a comedy bout her! Enjoy!  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Ginny Weasley gave her shiny red hair one last flip and set off to the Yue Ball. She was in her sixth year now and her mousiness had gone. Just because Harry Potter still didn't see her as more than a sister, didn't mean no one did. She was now in her tenth romantic relationship! She'd been with Micheal Corner, Dean Thomas, Ernie Macmillan, Anthony Goldstein, Boris Funged, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Yuri D'entrevue, Mark Davis, Austin Smith and was currently seeing the handsome Hufflepuff, Carlos Wheeler.  
  
"Hey Gin, coming?" Hermione Granger asked.  
  
Ginny stopped daydreaming about her shaggy-haired boyfriend and turned to face her best female friend. "Wow Hermione! I hardly recognize you!" Ginny squealed, "You look great!"  
  
Great was not the word for her though, stunning was. Hermione's hair was tamed with sleekeasy's hair potion and hung loosely around her shoulders, and her dress clung in all the right places. "Thanks." Hermione replied, blushing modestly, "So, are you coming?"  
  
Ginny shook her head. "I'm going to meet up with Carlos on the seventh floor first." She smiled, "See you there!"  
  
With that, Hermione went to meet her date, who was a very surprising candidate. Draco Malfoy. Nevertheless, she supported her friend as both her and Malfoy seemed to be very in love with each other.  
  
Shrugging, Ginny set off to their meeting place, the room of requirement. When she reached there, a pair of hands grabbed her from within the room (which had turned into a dark closet) and closed the door. Giggling, Ginny greeted her boyfriend, "Hey Carlos!"  
  
"Hey love." He replied in a husky voice.  
  
Ginny felt his arms pull her to him. Then his lips descended onto her own and their tongues battled each other. Both partners stumbled until Ginny was pinned securely to a wall. Ginny almost smirked when she felt how much she was turning Carlos on. Carlos began trailing kisses down her neck and slowly slipped off the straps of her dress with ease. "I want you." he breathed.  
  
Ginny sighed and allowed him to slip her dress off. Now all she stood in were her undergarments. Then she in turn removed Carlos's shirt and pants and he was just in his boxers, from what she felt. She also felt how tight his boxers seemed and giggled at the thought of it. She felt Carlos's hands unclasp her bra and he started giving her lovebites. He kissed and sucked on pretty much every bare piece of skin.  
  
Then he reclaimed her mouth and they continued snogging, now rolling around on the floor. Finally, both had no articles of clothing left on them. Panting, Ginny breathed, "Oh my God!"  
  
"What do you want love?" Carlos asked, also out of breath.  
  
"You. Take me Carlos!" Ginny begged.  
  
"As you wish." He replied, plunging into her with one thrust.  
  
(A/N: This is as far as I will go, I don't want this story deleted!)  
  
After doing it three or four times, Ginny collapsed with her lover and both fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione, Ron and Harry were getting worried about Ginny. The ball had started an hour and a half ago and she still hadn't shown up.  
  
"I'm worried about Ginny. what if something bad's happened to her?" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
Draco, who had his face buried in the crook of her neck said fondly, "Hermione, if anything, Ginny and her boyfriend are probably, how shall I say it, having some fun."  
  
"SHE WHAT?!" Ron yelled, "We're going to the seventh floor! NOW!"  
  
With that, the quartet rushed off t the seventh floor. "Where do you suppose they are?" Harry asked.  
  
"I dunno. a toilet, perhaps?" Ron suggested thoughtfully.  
  
"Room of requirement?" Hermione suggested.  
  
"Empty classroom?" Draco added, looking suggestively at Hermione, who rolled her eyes.  
  
Harry paused for a minute, then stated, "Room of requirement." Noting that everyone said it simultaneously.  
  
Everyone rushed off to the room of requirement, but a classroom before it, they heard "Mmmph!"s coming from it. Opening the door, they found Carlos there, tied up sporting a bunch of bruises in his boxers.  
  
"What happened to you?" Harry asked, untying Ginny's boyfriend "and where's Ginny?"  
  
"I don't know! Someone threw a rock at my head" Carlos paused and pointed to his bleeding wound, "and I lost conciousness. the next thing I knew, I heard moans coming from the room of requirement. Someone's impersonating me to get to Gin!"  
  
But no one was listening, they had all left Carlos bleeding, imobile and confused.  
  
As the quartet burst into the room of requirement, they all gaped momentarily. Then everyone screamed in horror. This caused Ginny and her partner to wake up. Ginny took one look at her partner and she too began screaming. Then her partner began screaming. Soon, everyone (even Carlos who had crawled over) was screaming.  
  
After the screaming had stopped, Ginny's partner asked, "So, wanna go at it again, GIN?"  
  
Ginny fainted. "You bastard! You planned this didn't you?" Carlos exploded, not waiting for an answer, "I'm going to kill you!"  
  
So Carlos chased after Ginny's partner, who broke out into a really fast dash. It must've been an odd sight. a nude man, followed by an extremely angry Hufflepuff, followed by Harry, Draco and Hermione, followed by Ron carrying a naked Ginny.  
  
"Someone get Ginny!" Ron hollered, dropping her off in the Great Hall and joining Carlos.  
  
Draco and Hermione stopped at the Great Hall, "We'll look after Ginny. go help Carlos and Ron!" Hermione ordered.  
  
In the end, Ginny's partner was caught, hexed, cursed, beaten and thrown out of Hogwarts. That was because Ginny's partner was a certain caretaker.  
  
Ginny had been fucking Filch!  
  
A/N: Yes, possibly the stupidest story ever, but hey. I have a tendency to write stupid stories (refer to "The Bestest DracoHermione Ever!"). Anyway, This is purely a joke story and I find Filch and Ginny to be an. interesting couple, so R&R if you find this story deserves it! Again, this is purely for my amusement (and shock a lot's annoyance), so adios! Flames are welcome too! Actually, if you want, it can be a little detour for the end of Draco's Favour! Er, yeah.Sayonara! 


End file.
